


Almost versus Certain

by zehry_raven



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Compromising Position, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehry_raven/pseuds/zehry_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik knew that there was a certain probability to incidents that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost versus Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment so I know that I'm doing something right. Thank you.

There are things in life that Malik thinks is a probability.

For example, almost being trampled by a horse while buying supplies at the market.

 _Stupid novice. Almost getting himself killed. Now I have to get more bandages just so that trice damned man won't bleed to death._ Malik thought as he continued to march toward the market district of the city. He gritted his teeth as his thoughts strayed to the person that was unconscious back at the bureau. The bloodied garments the man was wearing reminded him of a time when he too was that much drenched in blood. A time when it was his own blood. The blood that dripped from the arm that he lost.

Malik shook himself from those troubling thoughts. His hand trailing to the stump of his left arm. He was then woken up from his reminiscence by a stomping of hooves and shouts behind him. Glancing back, his eyes widened at the galloping stallion that was fast approaching. Without thinking, he ran instead of stepping aside.

 _Damn you Altair! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here in the first place._ Malik thought before coming to his senses and finally stepping aside to let the horse pass leaving a dust-covered Dai behind. Said man huffed and patted himself off the dirt and continued on with his shopping.

 

Another example would be almost spilling ink across maps.

Malik concentrated as he drew line after line on the parchment  front of him. Taking care not to drop a speck of ink, he gentle dipped the quill into the inkpot and continued his work. Tracing straight lines, squares, dots, he didn't notice the figure in front of him until said figure muttered the customary greeting.

"Safety and Peace Malik" Altair greeted

Startled, the Dai's hand jerked and smudged a line he just finished drawing. Unfortunately, due to his notion that moving the inkpot closer to the parchment where he was working on would save him time having to carefully tap the excess ink before lining it to paper, the inkpot tipped to the side. Before the ink could gush out, he immediately grabbed it and righted it back to its formed position, making sure to move it away from the parchment.

Aggravated at being disturbed, Malik growled back "Your presence deprives me of both"

 

However, there were those times that Malik was certain that the incident was definitely not a probability. Such an incident would be that a certain assassin dropping into the bureau while the Dai was about to close the opening.

The day was about to end when Malik heard the alarms ringing throughout the city. He sighed before grabbing the stick to close the lattice that was the entrance above the bureau. He was almost there when a figure dropped in. Startled, the Dai tripped back. Reacting on instinct, he grabbed the nearest object to him to steady himself. Unfortunately, it was the man in front of him. Also startled, the man was unable to support the weight and was dragged down unto the floor.

 _Altair. Why must you be the bane of my existence._ The Dai thought as he lay sprawled across the floor with the assassin on top of him. Instead of berating the man, Malik placed a hand on the man's should. A gesture with an intention of shoving the man off him. However, he was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. Amber eyes stared back at him. Malik glared back. Altair opened his mouth before closing it again.

"Will you get off of me novice!" Malik grumbled, tired of having to muster up the usual amount of anger that came with facing Altair.

"Malik...I..." Altair started before getting up, a blush staining his cheeks

"What is it?" Malik replied as he righted his robes before looking back to Altair

"I'm sorry" muttered Altair, staring intently back at the Dai

To Malik, the phrase meant many things. First it meant _I'm sorry for startling._ Then it meant _I'm sorry for everything. For your brother. For your arm. For every hurt I caused you._ But for the next few words, Malik was certain that he almost meant what he said.

"I hate you"

He almost meant what he said but he wasn't certain that those words held that much meaning.

 


End file.
